Here's To Us
by klainecrisscolferforever
Summary: Prompt: Are you still taking prompts?can you do one with Emison,Ezria,Spoby and Haleb together? please! I saw this picture of Episode 100 and I need more! Future!Fic Spoby, Haleb, Ezria, and Emison
1. Chapter 1

It was the day of graduation. The day of no more hiding and the first day of the rest of their lives. They discussed all the possibilities and decided, they needed to leave Rosewood. They needed to be safe with no worries, so they were all ready set on New York, to be together, to be free. Spencer, Aria, Emily are all set to attend NYU with Toby, while Hanna and Ali attend Colombia with Caleb in tow. Ezra found a job at a local high school, all set for his future in New York with the love of his life. "I present to you, the graduating class of 2014. Congratulations graduates, you made it," the principle states as the graduates cheer with enthusiasm. It has been a trying few years and through all the hell they have been through, the girls made it out and continue to strive through life. "I am so proud of us, we are officially done with this place," exclaims Emily as she enunciate a group huge with her best friends. Toby and Ezra approach the girls and Caleb making plans for their last dinner in Rosewood for a very long time. They leave tomorrow morning, for saying goodbye to their families, and they want to cherish this last hurrah. Ezra brought a huge house with each wing set up as a little apartment for each couple. "Okay guys, let's head out so we can finish loading the trucks and then celebrate," cheers Spencer as they all break off and head home. A few hours later, they all meet up for dinner. "To us. To us leaving this place, to us starting our lives, to us doing it all together," proclaims Toby as they all raise their glasses to having a fresh start. "To us," they all agree as they smile at each, kiss their significant others, and dissolve into chatter. _To all the family I will ever need. _


	2. Chapter 2

They arrive safe and sound, ready to start their summer before classes in the fall. It takes the better part of the entire weekend to unpack and organize everything just right. They all decide to have a tourist day via Aria's request. Everyone gets ready for the day and within two hours are out the door. "So, where to first my darlings?" asks Ali as she takes a hold of Emily's hand, interlacing their fingers. "Breakfast! I'm hungry, so feed me woman... well women," states Caleb as his stomach growls. They all laugh and head to the nearest place called Emma's Diner. They are seated in the far off corner with two tables pushed together and is then greeted by a cheerful waitress. "Hello. Welcome to Emma's Diner. Can I start you off with something to drink?" As they give their orders, they plan out the rest of their day. Everyone giving their suggestions from Central Park, to the museum, all the way to the zoo. "Well, how about we visit as many places we can before 7 so we can get ready for dinner?" suggest Emily as she takes a bite of her eggs. On that note, once everyone was finished, they set out on their first adventure in their new city. It was truly a day of fun and romance for the individual couples. It was so much to do and see, and what they couldn't get to, they would another day. Around 6:30p they head home to get dressed for dinner. It's now 8p after everyone has cooled down and dressed up. "Everybody ready yet?" asks Ezra as he calls for the car that should be around the corner. Everyone walks to the front door, ready for their outing. Ezra made reservations at this little French restaurant, a luxury they will not take advantage of, that they passed by on their tour. Two hours of dinner and conversation, the couples were ready to head home and rest. "Today was amazing. Okay guys, we're headed off to bed, see you in the morning,"says Emily as they hug everyone and say their goodbyes. Everyone else follow suite and headed to their wings of the house preparing for bed.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe how tired I am," announces Toby as he and Spence get ready for bed. "Yeah, it was a great day. I love being able to start this new life with you," Spencer confesses as she lays her head on his chest. "I love being here, mostly I love being here with you. I love you so much Spencer."

"I love you too Toby." They share a sweet, gentle yet passionate kiss and snuggle up falling into a peaceful sleep in the love of their lives arms.

* * *

Locked behind door two is Emily and Alison getting ready for bed, with sleep being the furthest thing on their minds. In a heated makeout session, Emily moans, "I want you so bad."

"Shhh babe, I know," says Ali ask she kiss and suck on her neck. "Clothes fly as they fall onto the bed, rolling around without their kiss breaking. The come up for air and look into each others eyes and smile. "I love you Em."

"I love you too Ali." They share another passionate and lustful kiss as they share such intimacy with the ones they love most.

* * *

Hanna and Caleb on the other hand, talk all night long. "How you like being here? With me?" wonders Hanna as she snuggles closer. Caleb stares into her eyes, "I am happy being here with you and away from everything. This and you are all I ever want," he reassures with a gentle kiss. They go into quiet conversation discussing the ends and outs of today, their past, and their futures. They love learning the new things while exploring the old, knowing that no matter what they face, they can do anything together. They fall asleep with whispered _I love yous_ and the promise of tomorrow, in a tight embrace.

* * *

Aria is in the shower when she feels a warm body pressed up against her back. She leans into the embrace and hums in contentment. "I can't believe we are finally here. How does it feel to be out of hiding, together, with no worries?" he asks as he presses a kiss to her shoulder. She sighs with a smile, "It feels incredible, freeing..." she turns and looks into his eyes, "...Complete." She kisses him on the lips so full of love and passion. "Thank you for waiting, for making not only mine, but mine and my friends dreams come true. I love you sooo much Ezra," expresses Aria. "I love you too Aria." _Here's to the first day to the rest of our lives. _


End file.
